


Total Recovery

by TaurusianFangirl



Series: OC X Canon Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: Sick'em wakes up and checks on the Junkers.OC x Canon Week, Day 7: Recovery.





	

Sick’em opened her eyes when she felt sunlight hit her face, groaning as she sat up slowly. She tried to move her left arm and hissed, a sharp pain in her bicep from the night before. Looking around, she noticed she was back in the hideout instead of some prison cell, or even worse, on her way to death row.

A loud snore, almost like a pig snorting, caught her attention. She turned to look at the origin of the noise, and it turned out to be Roadhog sleeping in a chair next to the couch. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she slowly stood up, placing a light kiss on the cheek of his mask before wandering towards the new sound of metal scraping against more metal.

She found the source of the metal scraping was her other boyfriend, Junkrat, working on something to ease his nerves away. She made sure to step loudly so he wouldn’t get scared and potentially blow them both up.

“Junkrat? Jamie, you okay?”

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard her, the bags under his eyes making it perfectly clear that he’d been at the table all night. She smiled wider and closed the distance between them, slipping her arms carefully around him and nuzzling into his back. The dirt and soot on her face could be solved with an already much needed bath for the two of them.

The hug seemed to help him calm down, a satisfied sigh coming from him as he somewhat deflated from working. He only moved her arms so he could spin around in place and hold her as well, burying his face in her wild, frizzy hair.

“’m glad to see you’re doin’ alright, Jess… We were worried ‘bout’cha, y’know…”

A small giggle escaped her lips, she was never used to someone, or even two people, caring about her. Parents constantly gone, ex that treated her like dirt… Meeting these two had changed her life forever, and she was more than happy to accept it.

“Well, I’m here now, and I’m recovering in more ways than one… Thanks for worrying…”


End file.
